1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light guide plate and a display apparatus including the light guide plate, and more particularly to a light guide plate capable of improving display quality and a display apparatus including the light guide plate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a display panel to display an image and a backlight unit to supply light to the display panel.
The backlight unit includes a line light source or a point light source and a light guide plate to guide light emitted from the light source toward the display panel. The light guide plate converts light output from the line light source or the point light source into surface light and provides the surface light to the display panel.
To ensure low power consumption and a thin profile, there is a need for a display apparatus that may maintain uniform display quality over the whole display region with a relatively small number of lamps.